


Healing

by LoveGems1



Series: Servies Animal [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, You can look at Tommy and Jason as bros or loves. Take it how you want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: The aftermath of Trini's death
Relationships: Tommy Oliver & Jason Lee Scott
Series: Servies Animal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678186
Kudos: 2





	Healing

Jason looks at his sixth with a warm smile. Hardship, determination, and love have healed Tommy ever since the accident. The death of Trini will always be with everyone, but they knew that Trini would never want them to mop. Jason stays with Tommy for so many reasons. The two need each other. 

Kim and Kat tried to help after the accident, but couldn’t handle the situation, so Jason stepped in. The two Pinks are friends with Tommy and Jason and support the two men, but they moved on from their feelings from Tommy. Tommy is curled up with Wynn, the Shar-Pei Pitbull Terrier. Tommy named the Shar-Pei Pitbull Terrier, Wynn, after Trini. 

After Trini’s death, Tommy couldn’t handle being around people and isolated himself. At the same time, Jason fought to keep Tommy from pushing him away. The two grew closer, and Tommy started to heal. Dana made it her mission to help the man be healthy again. The Power Rangers helped the Originals and Zeo with Trini’s death. 

Rocky would take over for the Reds during the reunions. The Reds, Whites, Greens, and Blacks understood Tommy’s desire to stay away from everything. They all gave the man a get well recovery basket. Jason called, saying thank you to the teams. Jason would sit with Tommy on the couch, while Wynn’s head would stay on Tommy’s lap. 

Wynn stays with Tommy all the time. Anton gets Tommy to work for him again, and the Green stays at home and works. Jason works with Rocky, and Adam, and Aisha, and Tanya stays with Tommy when Jason leaves for work. Kat and Kim stay with their best friends with Tommy. 

All of their friends come together and heal. Tommy starts to recover. Jason got him to go out of the house, get his sixth going to the reunion, to work, and Jason smiles at Tommy. Tommy is healing and has Jason by his side.


End file.
